


What happens now?

by kebwins



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaitou KID Shrunk, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebwins/pseuds/kebwins
Summary: In which KID is turned into a child while Conan and Hakuba were watching. With KID now pretending to be Conan's twin and Hakuba getting himself tangled into the mess while helping the two keep their secrets from Ran and Aoko.  What could go wrong?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Fanficition.net and WattPadd  
> I started writing this in 2015 and only completed the 6th chapter in 2019 so if there seems to be a gap in the style that may be why.  
> Also for some reason I forget punctuation a lot so feel free to point out mistakes it would be helpful.   
> Thank you!

         “KID!” Inspector Nakamori screamed at the top of his lungs, trapped in multi-colored tape and plastic wrap while sprinting up the stairs. Foul curse words and other profanities spilled out of his mouth as the thief, KID, escapes once more with a gem in one hand and a laugh in the other.

         As soon as he got out of the sticky trap he was trapped in, with help from Hakuba Saguru, he notices that a quarter of the task force was covered in glitter, another quarter were wearing dresses (including Hakuba, who was wearing a black and white maid’s dress), the third quarter were all wearing KID costumes in a different color, and the last quarter was gratefully unscathed since they were keeping an eye out for snipers who have seemed to be appearing more and more at KID heists. No one knew why. Maybe KID knew… Just another thing to add to the list of reasons to catch him.

 **List of Reason Kaito 1412 Should be behind Bars:**  
_He’s a thief_  
_He’s endanger_  
_He’s a mystery_  
_We need revenge since he makes us look like a fool_  
_To protect the public from the dangers that are after him_  
_He keeps returning what he steals_

      Hakuba sighed as his eyes followed the retreating white hang glider before he stormed away to find out where that damned thief hid his clothes. He hoped Kuroba was okay since at the beginning of this heist, it look liked KID got grazed by a bullet or two. Yes, he knew the thief’s real identity, but that Kuroba keeps saying and insisting that he is not and never will be or can be KID.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R they help inspire me to write.

            Hakuba was walking home since he didn’t want to wake up his driver. Plus, he needed to think and he always thinks better while walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white in the darkness, and the KID Killer, Conan Edogawa. Hakuba got curious and approached the grade-schooler, who was silently listening to something in the alleyway.

  
“Conan-kun what are you doing here? Isn’t it time for you to sleep?” Hakuba asks as he squats down to the kid’s level.

  
“Oh! Hi, Hakuba-niisan!” The boy says looking up. “No, it’s not time to go to bed yet… I just woke up after all.. It’s only about 2 am.”

  
“Two hours, one minute, and thirty seconds,” Hakuba said out of habit “Anyway… What are you listening to, boy?”

  
“KID-kun seems to have found some trouble,” Conan says as he points to the alleyway. “I’m listening so I can figure out who’s been shooting at him.”

  
“What have you found out so far, Conan-kun?” Hakuba asks. Conan may be a child but he has been very helpful in previous cases and- The thought was cut short when a loud scream of pain was heard and a sea of men ran out of the alley.

  
“KID,” Conan whispered. When the last man dressed in black fled the scene, both detectives ran into the alley. Just in time to see Kaitou KID start to shrink.  
  
       Hakuba froze in his spot while Conan quickly pulled out his phone and called someone. The blonde overheard everything the kid was saying to that creepy girl in his group of friends who is very sarcastic and confusing… Much like the boy himself.  
“Haibara” Conan says once the phone had picked up “We have another victim of the poison-- KID-- Yeah I know Insane…--- Don’t worry i got a plan for him…--- He looks almost exactly like me if I wasn’t-- Yes he knows my true identity I thought I told you this when I asked him to-- Yes I know it’s 2 AM-- Just get Agasa to drive you down here… Oh and we need to explain everything to Hakuba too--- It’s not my fault he had to be here just as KID was forced to swallow the pill!!!-- I’m sure he can keep a secret better than Heiji. -- Oi Oi…”  
  
      The kid soon closes the phone and sighs. He looked over at the Londoner and puts his hand out for a shake.

  
“Nice to meet you I’m Kudo Shinichi High school Detective” Conan -Kudo- says like they have just met before switching tones “I’ll explain everything to you once Agasa gets here… KID should be fine don’t worry… At least you’ll now know his identity” and flashing a child-like smile.

  
     He still had that child persona on but Hakuba could only continue to stare in shock as Conan told him who he really was. A million questions were running in his head but none would be answered right this way as the two detectives heard a groan coming from the now miniature thief.

  
“Could you guys keep it down?” KID grumbled “Man Tantei-kun if I had known that coming like ya was like that I wouldn’t have helped ya”

  
“You know that helping me is not the reason they fed you that… They think the drug will make you disappear without anyone caring like it did for me so just be glad you are the third person this has happened to KID”

  
“Does that mean I have to give up being me for awhile?”

  
“How the hell do you plan on being KID while you are a child Kuroba!” Hakuba says so the thief knows he’s there.

  
“How many times have I told you? I AM NOT KID- I mean Kuroba”

  
“You’ve never told me you were not Kuroba. Kuroba has told me and Koizumi-san that he is not KID about 150 times however… Your little mess up makes it obvious that you are Kuroba. And what Conan-kun said about you looking like Kudo Shinichi is true. You hold a strong resemblance. Also the reason you keep wearing a monocle on your right eye, even though Scorpion has been caught, is not just because that is where it goes, but because Kuroba is blind in that eye”

.  
Conan chuckled at Hakuba’s deduction while KID stared at the other in disbelief.

  
“Damn me and my good looks” Kaito mumbled and removed the now too big top hat and monocle from his head. “Fine you win”

  
With the monocle gone Conan could see the scars that surround the once covered eye. “Those look more like scars you get from a fire than glass”

  
“That’s because I’m very good at using makeup… Plus Aoko wouldn’t let me near sharp objects if I didn’t do this… She did force me to stop doing my magic for a while though… That wasn’t fun”

  
“It was the most fun I’ve had all year… until she gave you the okay to do Magic again” Hakuba says with a smirk “I’ll make up a lie for your absence Kuroba-kun”

  
“Thanks Hakuba” Kaito mumbles as he tries to figure out what to tell Jii. “Tantei-kun can I borrow your phone? I left mine with my assistant” he says in his normal voice, which Conan couldn’t help but be jealous about.

  
“Yeah... “ he says handing KID a different phone than the one he used before “Here”  
  
     Hakuba new it was a different phone because he had placed the other phone in the right pocket and this was taken from the left.  
“This is the one you use as Kudo right?” Kaito asks as he starts to text who ever he needed to.

  
“Yeah the number is untraceable too so you don’t have to worry about the Black Organization finding it” Conan explained.

  
“Thank you Tantei-kun”

  
“Consider us even since you helped me with Ai”

  
“Okay… Oh I came up with a name for myself now that I am in this forum”

  
“Really what is it?”

  
“Edogawa Lupin”

  
“You’re taking up the last name I am using? And you’re naming yourself after a thief?... Wonder how Lupin III would feel about you using his name”

  
“You two could pretend to be brothers… You look alike after all” Hakuba mumbles though he does like watching the two ‘twin’ converse about their predicament. Besides he has too much on his mind right now. Like what he is going to tell Aoko about Kaito’s sudden absence.

  
“That’s what I was planning to do Hakuba” Kaito mumbles “We could pretend to be twins for now… Identical yet polar opposite twins”

  
“We are already polar opposites…” Conan mumbles “Alright… We’ll be brothers… not like Conan talks to Ran about his family that much anyway. Since we are twins your birthday is now May 4th since that is the day I told Ran Conan’s birthday was”

  
“Okay!” Kaito says happily and whistles as a dove lands on his head and two more on each shoulder “Think Neechan would mind if I bring three of my dove’s with me? Jii-san says he’ll take care of the other dozen… These three are just super attached to me”

  
“We took care of one of them for a case KID… I don’t think she would mind”

  
“It’s Lupin now Conan-kun”

  
“Whatever… They’re here let’s go… We can figure out the rest of your backstory later Okay Lupin?” Conan says as he starts out of the alley “Hope you like soccer ‘cause you’re going to become a member of the Detective Boys soon”  
  
     Kaito - Lupin groans loudly and trotted after the other, surprisingly not tripping over his now too big KID outfit. Hakuba follows after picking up the top-hat and monocle from the ground. As well as the card-gun.

  
“Hakuba-kun get in the passenger side” Professor Agasa says as Conan climbs into the back with KID following. The car was soon almost clouded by a smoke bomb when Kaito was given different clothes. Conan and Haibara quickly evacuated the vehicle as Kaito changes. Once the smoke cleared Kaito sitting happily in the middle with his KID outfit neatly folded next to him. He was wearing a light grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and blue sneakers, like Conan’s red-ones.  
“Give a little warning next time KID!” Conan growled through his teeth as he climbs b

ack in. “Agasa you had to give him the extra shoes you had made for me?”

  
“It was the only shoes we had that would’ve fit him Kudo-kun” Ai explains as she follows Conan back into the car.

  
Hakuba couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the three shrunken teenagers.

  
“Gah! Hakuba’s laughing! The end of the world is near!” Kaito says quickly in his, now even more, childish voice. That comment quickly made the London detective shut up and cast a glare at the other.

  
“Sorry I didn’t quite get that. Was that a bean pod talking that I heard? Hmm?” he says just in spite of the other.

  
Three different death glares were thrown in his direction after he had said that so he quickly got into the seat Agasa had assigned him.

       The drive to his mansion was nothing special. He listened to Conan and Ai explain their stories and repeatedly promised to keep this a secret. He also told Kaito what he was planning to tell Aoko and that was that his mom wanted him to start traveling with her. It wasn’t that believable but it’ll do. Considering his mother never really wanted to travel with Kaito in the first place.  
“See you around Kuruba… you too Conan-kun” Hakuba says before he quickly heads inside so he can crash on his couch. He probably was not going to make it to his room. It’s been a long and insane night.  
  
      Once Hakuba left the drive back was peaceful as the three’ teens’ discuss what they know about the Black Organization.They talked until halfway through the ride when Ran called Conan to ask where he was. She had developed a habit of checking his room right when she got up, just in case.

  
“Moshi-Moshi? --- Oh I’m in the car with Agasa-hakase” Conan says into the phone in explanation “Sorry I didn’t wake you to tell you but my mom just called me at 2 am that my brother should be arriving soon--- Oh yeah… must’ve slipped my mind to tell you that he was coming to live with us.. Sorry Ran-neechan... --- Oh he couldn’t come earlier ‘cause Kāsan had a BIG fight with Tōsan and she had to win Lupin’s costety back like she had to with me!--- Kāsan said that since you guys have been so good to me she’d send him here -- Oh He’s been in New York for the past few years with Tōsan --- So can he? It’s been so long since I saw him--- He brought three birds he has as pets too… Can he keep them?-- Yeah he has a cage…-- They’re doves --- Really well trained… Like the ones KID has!” God Conan hated pretending to be a child. “Thank you Ran-neechan! Don’t worry about picking me up… Agasa-hakase is driving me home as we speak… We only have to make one stop… Need anything?--- OKay I’ll grab those on the way back… See you soon Ran-neechan.”  
  
“Good news?” Kaito and Haibara ask

  
“Yep.. She’s letting you stay… You’re sharing the new room I have since it’s big enough for two… She seemed happy to have another kid around too…”

  
“Probably thinks you are too serious” Haibara says in a monotone voice

  
“Yeah whatever Haibara… We have to pick up fish after we get Kaito some clothes so it looks like he just arrived”

  
“Which means I can be as tired as I want to?” Kaito says “Good ‘cause i stayed up all night and I want to sleep… Turn here… Wait… WE’RE PICKING UP FISH?” Kaito yells as he gave Agasa directions to his house so he can pick up a bird cage for his doves, some spare childlike clothes that are probably dusty, and to leave a note for Aoko.

  
“Yes… What’s wrong with fish?” Haibara asks as she noted how fearful Kaito looked and tried her best not to laugh.

  
“Nothing Absolutely nothing” he quickly said, trying to control his poker face.

  
“Then you won’t mind choosing the fish right Lupin?” Conan says smirking slightly as Kaito stiffened and let out a little squeak.

  
“Who knew that the guy that makes the impossible possible is afraid of something as simple as fish” Haibara says smirking.

  
“S-shut up!” Kaito says looking away from the two evil kids “Those things are evil”

  
“Yeah yeah whatever KID” Conan says as the car pulls into the driveway of a house.

  
“Conan help me get my stuff… I need to write a letter to Aoko” he says as he scurries to the front door of his home. Conan soon was next to him with KID’s costume.

  
“Let’s leave that outside of Nakamori-kiebu’s house” Kaito suggests and points to his neighboring house. A note soon appeared on top of the outfit, along with the top hat and monocle. Conan sighs and slowly walks to the house’s front door. He placed the clothes down and quickly rang the doorbell before hurrying back to Kaito’s house.

  
      Grumbling could be heard from the inside before the door opened, revealing a girl that looked almost exactly like Ran. Both Conan and Kaito watched as she looked around tiredly before looking straight down and jumping in surprise at the white outfit.

  
“TOSAN!” the girl yelled

  
“What?!” a tired yet loud yell answered

  
“Your THIEF left something for you!”  
  
      That one sentence…. No word That one word cause the inspector to quickly run from where ever he was to the front door and quickly read the note KID had left with his things  
  
_“Hello Nakamori-keibu What a blast I had had earlier this beautiful night… Sadly this was not the jewel I was looking for :(. And another sad informative is that I have to take a small break from thieving… so sad I know. Don't worry about me Keibu after all I'll be back. I always am. Take good care of the task force and your daughter! I know they'll be heartbroken of my sudden departure. See you Next Illusion ;)_  
_PS keep my costume in a safe place. ♡ KID” the inspector read out loud. After reading he let out a frustrated yell and picked up the belonging of the Phantom thief and mumbling curses as he went back inside."_  
  
       Conan chuckled softly and soon both of the boys entered Kaito’s house. Kaito quickly started to write a note to Aoko Nakamori about where he went. He told her that a detective wanted some help with solving a case that involved magic and that his mother wanted him to visit her for a change. Conan wandered around the house with a suitcase he had found to place clothes in for Kaito, as well as bird cages.  
“KID do you buy your birds cages or anything?” he had asked when he couldn't find anything

  
“Huh? Oh no…. Never needed to before since having them not in cages was the best way to get them to trust me…. Plus I raised them from when they were chicks so it didn't matter before”

  
“Right…. You'll have to explain that to Ran then…. Let's go… I got the clothes for you so we can head back…. Also Ran texted me saying we don't need fish anymore”

  
Kaito let out a happy sigh of relief when he heard that and followed Conan out of his home before locking it tightly.

  
“Let's go!” Kaito says happily and runs to the yellow nettle car. Conan quickly ran after him, but carefully since he was dragging the suitcase with him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R Enjoy!

          Ran was patiently waiting for them to return since she was sitting on the steps in front of the agency.

  
“Ran-neechan” Conan greeted when he and Kaito walked over there. Agasa-hakase was walking behind them with Haibara trailing behind, finally complaining about being woken up at an ungodly hour.

  
“Conan-kun” The girl says happily with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you for driving him Hakase”

  
“Anytime Ran-kun” Agasa says with a happy smile “I was up anyway so I was happy to drive him… Plus I really wanted to meet Lupin-kun again”

  
“Still thank you… Would you and Ai-chan like to come and join us for breakfast?” Ran asks as she squats down to greet Kaito (Lupin) “Hello Lupin-kun How was your flight here”

  
“Beautiful Oneechan” Kaito says as a yellow rose appears in his outstretched hand “You are a really pretty Lady Oneechan”

  
        Ran laughed softly and gently took the rose “Thank you Lupin-kun” she says and offers to take his bag for him before walking up the stairs. Conan cast a glare towards Kaito who laughed when he saw it. Both of them quickly followed Ran up the stairs and Haibara and Agasa went back to their own house, telling Conan to tell Ran that they were grateful for the offer but will have to decline for now.

            After placing Kaito’s things in Conan’s room the two went down to where Kogoro was on the office room.

  
“‘nother freeloader?” the ‘detective’ mumbles in a drunken manner

  
“Drunk already Ojisan” Conan says in a monotone voice as Kaito quickly snaps his figures and causes the many beer bottles and cans to disappear from the room

  
“What did you do!?” Kogoro yelled at Kaito after getting over his shock of having his cans disappearing in a second.

  
“Nothing Ojisan” Kaito says with a smirk “Though I don't think it would be good for your reputation to have an office filled to the brim with beer Right? Or even worse. To be caught drunk before it even reaches 9 am…. Right Conan?”

  
     Conan laughed at Kaito’s explanation and finally introduces Kogoro to his ‘brother’ “This is my brother Lupin Ojisan… he'll be staying with us while Kasan is traveling. Ran-neechan said it was okay”  
“Lupin?” Kogoro says as he stares at Kaito “You aren't going to grow up to be a thief right?”

  
     Both Kaito and Conan blinked a few times before laughing loudly at what Kogoro said.  
“N-no o-ojisan” Kaito says between giggles. “I'm going to become a magician when I grow up. I'll be greater than Kaito KID is”

  
“KID is a thief” Kogoro states

  
“Yeah I know… But I'll be better at magic than him though… and I wouldn't have ta _steal_ to get a crowd!”

  
“Then get a different idol for your goal Lupin” Conan mumbles with a shake of his head “Come on we shouldn’t disturb Ojisan any longer… Let’s find Ran-neechan!”

  
Kaito nods quickly and follows Conan out after quickly snapping his figures and making the can that Kogoro had been drinking out of. “See ya Kogoro-ojisan!” he yells as he leaves, and starts plotting the many tricks that’ll he will play on the detectives.

  
“Hey Conan-kun” Ran says in greeting when the two walked into the kitchen “Did you finish showing Lupin-kun around?”

  
“Yeah Ran-neechan” the shrunken teen said in return.

  
“Good… Are you two hungry? Breakfast is just about done… Oh and Lupin may I meet your birds?”

  
Kaito smiles widely and nods before whistling for the three birds that he had brought along, each of them landing on one of their heads. “The one on your head is named Joker Ran-neechan… The one on Conan’s head is named Sapphire and the one on my head is Jing”

  
Ran lifts her hand up so Joker could hop on it and she could get a better view of all three of them. “They’re very beautiful Lupin… How do you tell them apart? They all seem to have the same white feathers”

  
“They’re personality is very different… Joker is kidda like me and fools around a lot… He is also a huge flirt too and loves to hang out with girls!... Sapphire is the complete opposite though and is always keeping him in check or pecking at him for doing something wrong… Like messing up a routine on purpose. Jing is more of a leader though and has a stoic attitude… I had others but couldn’t take them with me… They don't do good with being cooped up in an airplane…”

  
“Who’s looking after them then?” Ran asks as she gently pets Joker.

  
“An old friend of our family who trains doves for magic shows!” Kaito says happily.

  
“Cool… You must really like magic Huh Lupin?” Ran says as Joker flew off of her since she squatted down.

  
“Yep!” Lupin said happily “My old teachers in school would always yell at me cause I'd either turn all the papers a different color or set the sprinklers off and cause ‘em to squirt out confetti instead of water!”

  
       Conan laughs in a sarcastic manner as he helps himself to some snacks while also feeding Sapphire.  
“That's not very nice for the teacher or other students” Ran says in her disapproving mother voice

  
“I know but it kept things interesting especially when it came to the last few days of school when we weren't doing anything”

  
“... Just as long as you aren’t interrupting any of the other student’s learning or angering the teacher enough to get you expelled I guess… it is fine… Are you going to teach Conan-kun magic?”  
“Conan? Nah… He’s better at figuring how it works but he’s terrible at executing it”

  
“Oi!”

  
“It’s true!”

  
“Shut it Lupin”

  
       Kaito laughed at Conan’s poor response and quickly snatches the snacks the other had. Ran laughed as she watched the two ‘brothers’ chase each other around when Kaito did that. She soon returns to the stove after asking Lupin what he wanted for breakfast, which was responded with ‘whatever’.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R. Enjoy!

      It has been a month since Kaito (Lupin) was shrunk and had started living with the Mouri’s. The family hadn't asked questions about the scar on Lupin’s right eye and Kogoro didn't ask about the scars on the kid’s body. Conan had a few as well and the detective just assumed it had to do with why he never sees or hears the twins talk about their father or other family members. By now Kogoro, also, has officially decided that it was much better off when it was just Conan. He could not count how many times Lupin has pranked him by switching his beers with water or a different type of drink. He also cannot count the number of times either himself or Conan woke up with a different hair color. By the time the month was over Conan’s hair has been turned aqua, lavender, blood red, and pure white. Kogoro’s hair has been turned bleached blonde, purple, navy-blue and pink. In his own opinion Kogoro thought that Lupin was lucky since neither of the detectives (and detective in training) could figure out how he did it. It was probably because all of these occurrences occurred in the early morning when both of the victims were too tired to give a flying shit about it.

      Ran was grateful that Conan could keep Lupin under control… most of the time. She was starting to feel bad for the mother of these to trouble finders and makers. She was glad, however, that Lupin had joined this weird little makeshift family. Lupin had brought out the childside of Conan that she had only seen when they were helping out in the capturing out KID. It was refreshing to see Conan smile a natural and sweet smile and not his usual forced or cocky one that she has seen. Haibara has also loosened up a bit too, but that is most likely because of the pranks Lupin get her involved with. Ran swears that the detective boys were easier to take care of when Lupin wasn’t there. Now they seem to have mastered the art of lying and sneaking off to somewhere they weren’t supposed to be.  
     The police officers can never tell Lupin and Conan apart even though their attitudes are completely different from one another. Thanks to Agasa Lupin has been giving a pair of glasses’ like Conan’s just incase they run into anyone who was friends with Kaito when he was a kid.

  
“Cooonan” Lupin groans quietly from where he was sitting in the van. “Why must we go to this ‘Clue’ thing again? It’s gonna be so boooooooring”

  
“Shut it Lupin… We are going ‘cause Ojisan was invited and so was Hattori… You haven’t met Hattori yet right? You should meet him… Also Hakuba did text you that he and a few of his friends were going to be there too right?”

  
“Ah yes… Told me that he invited Aoko and Akako there… Man this is going to be so weird to be seeing her and not have her know it is me and stuff…”

  
“Get used to it I have to do it 24/7” Conan grumbles to himself as he looks out the window.

  
       Lupin was sitting right next to him and next to Lupin was Haibara. The detective boys were in the seats in front of them and Ran was in the passenger seat.

  
“What if she recognizes me? Akoko totally would… She knew I was KID after all…” Lupin mumbles

  
“Who in your group of friends didn't have a theory about you being KID?” Haibara asks in a monotone voice.

  
“Don't answer that Lupin” Conan says quickly. He did not want to know anything more about the thief than he already had from the month of them living in the same room.

  
“Aoko” Lupin says ignoring Conan all together “But that’s ‘cause Aoko hates KID’s guts and all”

  
“We should be there soon so how about we try to sleep before we end up staying up all night trying to solve a murder that is most likely to happen on this boat?” Conan says tiredly as he tries to change the subject

  
“You know now that you say that it will happen” Haibara counters

  
“And it’s you who’s going to stay up all night not Ai-chan and I… You’ll probably keep us up with you though… Why are detectives so difficult?” Lupin says

  
“Could be asking the same about you you thief” The miniature detective says as he closes and rests his head against the window. Just like that he was out like a light.

  
“How late did he stay up?” Haibara whispers to Lupin soon after Conan fell asleep.

  
“We didn’t get any sleep last night”

  
“Really? How come you aren’t as tired as he is?”

  
“Cause I’m more used to pulling all nighters than tantei-kun”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Mitsuhiko asks looking back at them from the seat he was in

“Ah is Conan-kun asleep?” Ayumi says in a loud whisper

“Yeah he is so be quiet okay? He couldn’t sleep last night ‘cause he was excited for today” Lupin says quickly, oddly acting mature. It was an unusual characteristic coming from him. Then again everything about the miniature thief is unusual.

       An hour had passed after Lupin said that and soon all of the kids fell asleep. Lupin fell asleep on top of Conan. Haibara was resting her head on a pillow that was deliberately placed upon Lupin. Ayumi had fallen asleep on Genta and Genta had fallen asleep on Mitsuhiko. Surprisingly Mitsuhiko was was okay with being squished against the window by them and was sleeping peacefully. Ran had turned around in her seat to capture a picture of all of them and laughed silently.  
After three more hours passed they had finally arrived at their destination. Hakuba was waiting just outside the docking area with Hattori, Kazuha and two other girls that they couldn’t recognize. Though one had a striking resemblance to Ran

    “Ku-Conan-kun!” Hattori says quickly as he waves over to the group. Kazuha smiles happily and quickly runs up to Ran. The two girls hugged each other as a greeting and started to catch up on all the things that happened in their lives.  
Both Conan and Lupin approached Hattori while Haibara kept the Detective Boys occupied.

“Hattori this is KID” Conan says gesturing to Lupin.

“So he actually was caught by the organization and shrunk huh?” Hattori says in response.

“Yes I was and I would very much appreciate it if you would not talk like I am not here” Lupin says glaring at Hattori. He did not wake up on the right side of the car-seat.

“Ah so sorry Kaitou Kiddo” came a response followed by an eyeroll.  
     

    Lupin sighs and senses that people are approaching from behind him. “Hello my name is Lupin! I’m Conan-kun’s twin brother. Nice to meet you!” he says acting as childish as he could. He held up his hand so Hattori could shake it. As soon as the Detective of the West does, however, he is stung by an electronic plus shooting up his arm.

“What the hell did you do kid?!” Hattori yelps.

      Both Conan and Lupin were laughing at the reaction and high-fived one another, Lupin used the hand without the buzzer of course.  
Ran and Kazuha glared at Hattori for swearing in front of the twins but didn’t hit him for they both know that Kogoro has a worst mouth than Hattori Heiji. They were also trying to hide their own snickering from the scene.

“Seriously KID what did you do?” Hattori tried again once the laughter died down.

“A magician never reveals his secrets Tantei-san” Lupin says in response, mimican his old voice perfectly. Which was not a smart idea on his part since that caused Aoko and Akoko to lift their heads up.

“Kaito?” Aoko says as she looks around for the source of the voice that sounded so similar to her childhood friend.

“Lupin-kun, Conan-kun why don’t you to come over here and introduce yourselves to my friends?” Hakuba says quickly in hopes that the girls would forget about what they heard. The twins nodded quickly and headed over. Not before Conan could whisper a few words of scolding at Lupin for almost giving them away.

“Hello!” Lupin says happily and holds out the opposite had that he used on Hattori for Aoko to shake. He really wanted to give her a blue rose but that was only for when they were at the clock tower and when he was Kaito. “I’m Lupin Edogawa and this is my baka brother Conan!”

   Aoko cautiously takes the hand “I’m Aoko Nakamori and this is my friend Akako Koizumi. It’s nice to meet you Lupin-kun”

“Quit calling me that thief” Conan grumbles before smiling happily at Aoko and Akako “Aoko-neechan you look a lot like Ran-neechan! And it’s nice to meet you and Akako-neechan too!”

    Ran meanwhile explained to Kazuha and Hattori that Lupin can somehow control his voice to sound like that of an adult or another kid. She also explained how his favorite voice to copy was Kaitou KID’s himself.

“Makes sense” Hattori mumbled to himself as he watches Conan and Lupin talk to the two girls. “By the way Ran, Kazuha and thought that the girl over there was you. She looks almost exactly like ya. Maybe you have a secret twin we didn’t know about!”

“Maybe…. Kudo-kun might have a secret twin too…. Kaitou seems to enjoy disguising as him…” Ran explains

“Are you sure Kudo-kun isn’t KID?” Kazuha asks, in a joking manner.

“He is not KID!” Ran says defensively “There is no way that detective freak would ever become a fucking thief!”

        Conan and Lupin stared wide eyed at Ran since they had stopped talking to the girls in order to listen to what the others were saying about them. Aoko hadn’t tried to move forward with the conversation either since they were talking about KID and since she really wanted to know where he might be.

“Didn’t Kid do something to you that made you sure he wasn’t Shinichi-niichan?” Conan pipes up. As Lupin laughs silently as he remember all the times he’s disguised as the detective.

“You’re right Conan-kun he did!” Ran exclaims happily.

“What did KID do?” Hattori asks curiously as he sends a small glare in Lupin’s direction.

“Oh this should be interesting Please do explain how Kaito gave it away that he is indeed not Kudo Shinichi?” Akako says as she stares at Lupin.

“He tried to kiss me” Ran says

“And Kudo wouldn’t kiss you?” Kazuha says after awhile.

“No it’s not that… He tried to kiss me in a way that Shinichi would never do!”

     Lupin was frozen stiff as he was caught between three glares and as he remembered exactly what went down that day in the blip. Hakuba and Hattori both had mild glares pinned for him but Conan’s glare was the worst. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself and whispers to Conan “If I am ever missing from this trip I will leave a note saying it was you”

“Yes but they would never find the body now would they? And I know how not to act when you murder someone. The best murderer is a detective after all” Conan whispers back in a very evil way.

     Lupin gulped and quickly hid behind Aoko’s leg after Conan’s threat. In response to his ‘twin’s hiding spot Conan let out a low chuckle. No one was going to ‘kiss’ his Ran and get away with it.  
“Well he didn’t actually kiss me… He tried to but then he did the thing that Shinichi wouldn’t do” Ran explains quickly, noticing the tension though not know why it was so tense “And we were also interrupted by Conan-kun… Who kicked a soccer ball at him…”  
Both Hakuba and Hattori stopped glaring at the mini-thief. Conan, however did not because A: He was having fun with this and B: He was still pissed that the thief almost stole Ran’s first kiss. Even if it’s an almost.

“Aoko-neechan! Conan is scaring me!” Lupin whines as he looks up at the girl whose leg he was hugging, tugging on her skirt lightly.  
Aoko looked down at the little kid who was holding tightly onto her. She squatted down and blocked Conan’s threatening glare from landing on Lupin.

“Don’t worry Lupin-kun Aoko-neechan will protect you from your brother” She says happily and gives him a small reassuring smile. Lupin had to get saying ‘Poker Face’ over and over again in his head in order to stop himself from blushing at how cute Aoko was being.

        Meanwhile Ran, who had overheard what Lupin said, had squatted down to Conan’s level and was quietly scolding him for scaring his brother. The detective boys stared in shock at the scene and were trying to figure out how Conan could’ve scared Lupin, since to them it was completely impossible.

“It was just a joke Ran-neechan” Conan insist “Besides Lupin isn’t really scared… He’s just faking it. The only thing he is truly scared of is -hmph-”  
He was cut off since as soon as he started that last statement Lupin ran out from behind Aoko and slapped a hand over his ‘brother’s’ mouth.

“Do not tell them baka” Lupin grumbles darkly, catching Ran off guard since she’s never heard such a tone coming from the shrunken thief. Aoko laughed, for the first time since Kaito left, at the two boys and their antics.  
The was muffled complaining as Conan puts up his hands in surrender. Lupin slowly removes his hand from Conan’s mouth and drags the mini-detective over to their group of friends.

“Sorry about them” Ran says as she approaches Hakuba, Aoko and Akako “I’m Ran Mouri by the way… You’ve already met Conan and Lupin Edogawa…” she says gesturing to where the boys ran off to

“Their friends are Haibara Ai, Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima. My father is leaning against the car over there… It is nice to meet you all”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Ran-san” Hakuba says “I am Saguru Hakuba and these are my friends Aoko Nakamori and Akako Koizumi. I’m glad you, your family and a couple of Conan-kun’s friends were able to make it”

“Nakamori? Are you related to Nakamori Keibu?” Ran asks curiously “And I am glad that we were able to come too… Conan-kun’s been very bored and agitated for the past few weeks so this will do him good”

“Yeah I am” Aoko said happily “Aoko’s dad has talked about you a lot Ran-san… At least whenever KID decides to steal something and Conan-kun almost catches him”  
As soon as the girls started to talk about Kaitou KID again Hakuba left to have a hushed conversation with Hattori, which Conan and Lupin secretly joined when the Detective Boys were distracted.

“Ah yes those cases… They are really fun… To be honest those are the cases where Conan acts like a child the most” Ran explains

“Really?” Akako says “Well I guess Kaitou Kid does have that effect on some people”

“Yeah he does… I feel really bad for you that he tried to trick you like that Ran-san” Aoko says with some pity in her voice.

“Oh that… Yeah I guess that was rude… It did kind of make me wonder if there were other times that KID’s disguised as Shinichi… And it was a disappointment too I guess” Ran explains looking a bit down.

“How so?” Akako asks.

“Because Ran-chan wants to kiss Kudo, but since Kudo is right now missing she gets her hopes up whenever someone mentions him or when he shows up out of the blue” Kazuha says as she walks up behind Ran.

“Kudo’s missing?” Aoko says “That’s too bad… He’s another detective I wanted to meet besides Conan-kun and Mouri-san”

“You just want to meet all of the people who’ve nearly catches KID don’t you Aoko?” Akako says in a knowing voice.

“Of Course I do! The sooner he gets caught the better! Especially now that he’s missing AGAIN!” The girl complained with her fists clenched.

“KID’s missing?” Ran asks, she had wondered why the thief hadn’t sent a note in a while but it never crossed her mind that the thief was missing.  
Aoko nods quickly “He left a note and his suit at my house and it really makes me want to swing at something that he would just up and leave like that!”

“Such a shame that Kuroba-kun isn’t here right now” Akako says as she lets her eyes follow the twins “But didn’t he leave before? A long time ago?”

“Yeah he did…. Well I guess it’s good that he left a note this time… at least”

“What did the note say? We have a lot of detectives here I’m sure one of them could solve it” Kazuha suggests and Ran nods in agreement

“It was pretty straightforward actually.... Not like his heist notes at all… Tou-san thinks that he’s gone into hiding since the guys who were after him seemed to be getting closer to finding him…” Aoko explains “Besides Hakuba already looked at the note and said that there was no secret message”

“He was acting odd when he was looking at it though… Like he was hiding something” Akako says mysteriously as she continues to watch the detectives.

“Maybe he knows something we don’t” Ran suggests “Maybe KID went to him for help or something”

“Why would a thief go get help from a detective?” Aoko asks tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah I guess that would be a bit weird…. Did anything weird happen after you found the note?”

“Why yes something strange did happen after she got the note!” Akako says “Kuroba-kun left to go visit his mother and only told Hakuba-kun”

“Why would it be strange that he only told Hakuba-kun?” Kazuha asks curiously.

“It’s strange because Hakuba and him are complete opposites and Aoko is his childhood friend so why would he leave without telling her anything?” Akako says

“Kudo-kun left without telling Ran anything”

“It could’ve just slipped his mind Akako-chan” Aoko says quickly to defend her friend, even if he was a no good magician. “Sides both his mom and him are pretty spontaneous”

“Mm true” Akako says in agreement

“What does Kuroba-kun look like?” Ran asks curiously

“Oh hang on let me find a picture of him” Aoko says as she takes out her phone.  
Before she could pull up a decent picture of Kaito they were interrupted by Hakuba, much to the disappointment of the girls and relief of the boys. He said that they had to hurry if they wanted to get to the cabin before dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R Enjoy!

     “Woah” all of the kids, and Hattori, say in unison when they arrived at the cabin. Each of them were carrying what they had brought with them for this trip. Conan had two bags with him. One filled with clothes and books and the other with miscellaneous invention from the Professor. Lupin also had two bags with him. One with his clothes and another filled with magic tricks and pranks that he had planned in secret. One of them was actually going to be used soon. Hopefully he won’t get caught using it though since this prank was just there to cheer up Aoko. The other kids had one bag for what they needed to bring, since their parents helped them pack. Ran, Kazuha, Aoko and Akako each brought two bags with them. No one really has any idea what’s in Akako’s second bag though.

“Welcome to my family’s vacation house guys” Hakuba says as he held the door open for them and starts to point to where every room was located “Aoko-kun and Akako-kun will be sharing a room with Ran-san and Kazuha-san. Your room is upstairs and the last door on the left. Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun are sharing a room too. Your room is also upstair and the last door on the right. Ayumi-kun and Haibara-kun that means you are together. Your room is right across from Genta and Mitsuhiko-kuns’. Mouri-san your room is straight down the hallway. And since the last room left can hold four people Conan-kun, Lupin-kun, Hattori and I will all share a room… Ours is right across from Ran-san’s and Aoko-kun’s room”  
Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko smiled wildly as they entered the huge cabin. They were all secretly planning on exploring every single inch of the grounds once they were all settled. Conan and Haibara sighed in unison as soon as they saw the look on the other’s faces. Lupin smiled devilishly knowing it was going to be fun pranking all of them. Though he’d have to space out all the pranks. They were going to be here for a week after all. Anyway right now he has to set up the one he has planned for Aoko.

“Why doesn’t Conan-kun and Lupin-kun share a room with us?” Genta asks, pouting slightly.

“They can’t because I don’t think Lupin’s doves would like that room… I know my hawk doesn’t at least. And that room only has two beds in it. Both of the beds are twin sized so don’t even say you can share.” Hakuba explains calmly, almost as if he knew that question was going to rise. “All of the beds in this cabin are twin sized actually. I had them changed to that size so we can fit this many people.”

“Wait Lupin brought his doves?” Ran says looking away from the painting she had been staring at.

“The teenaged boys right across from teenaged girls?” Kogoro says with a glare directed in Hakuba’s and Hattori’s direction “Nothing better go on between you guys”

“Don’t worry old man” Hattori says in defense “Hakuba’s too much of a gentleman to do anything and Kazuha and Ran will kick our asses if we do anything”

“Not to mention you’ll probably get the soccer ball of doom kicked in your direction by Conan if you try to do anything too” Lupin says, in a creepily happy way. Conan just smirks at the thief.

“All those in favor of it being a bad idea that Brat and Kid are together say Aye” Hattori mumbles to himself and gets a couple laughs from those that heard, Akako, Aoko and Ran.  
Both Conan and Lupin stuck their tongues out at the Osaka boy before following the girls up the stairs so they could put their stuff away. The detective boys followed right behind but split off at the top to head to where their rooms were.

“How rich is your family again Hakuba?” Hattori says as he looks around the cabin again “And I thought you said this was a cabin?”

“It is a cabin. It’s a lot smaller than my other homes and we usually only head here in the summer…” the teen explained “And my family is rich enough to have three houses. One in England and two in Japan.”

“.... Richer than Kudo’s family got it” Hattori says in annoyance as he heads up the stairs.

“Lupin what are you planning?” Conan asks his oddly quiet brother as they entered their room

“Oh nothing special~” Lupin says happily and quickly claims the bed closest to the window.

“Don’t believe that for a second” Conan mumbles and claims the bed closest to the door.

“Let’s just say I’m going to cheer Aoko up since she seems a bit down” Lupin says, smiling even wider.

“I don’t think that that would be a good idea Kuroba-kun” Hakuba says when he and Heiji entered the room “Especially after your little slip up earlier”

“Don’t worry about it Hakuba. Tantei-kun says that Heiji’s messed up loads of times-”

“Oi!” both Conan and Heiji say

“And Neither Ran nor Kazuha know yet now do they?” Lupin says, switching to his old voice “Sides I’m only going to imitate my old self when we are alone. And you said it yourself yesterday that Aoko’s been down so this will be good for her. I promise that she won’t know it’s me…. Well… she’ll know it’s me but she won’t think it’s Lupin. She’ll think that it’s Kaito. All you have to do is deliver a box to her and say you got it from me”

“Oh no you are not getting me involved with your stupid prank Kuroba-kun” Hakuba says as he quickly claims the bed next to Conan’s, leaving Heiji with the one next to Lupin’s.

“But you’re the only one in this house that can help me pull it off!” Lupin says in protest “If you help me with this I swear I won’t prank you for the whole week”  
Hakuba pauses at the temptation to be pranked free for another week, he was really enjoying the fact that Lupin couldn’t torment him at school anymore. He continues to ponder this until Lupin’s doves caused his hawk to run into his head as they land on Lupin.

“Oi Hakuba no yaro (Bastard Hakuba) keep your fucking hawk under control” Lupin growls as he comforts his doves, Joker was surprisingly the one who was the most shaken up by being chased.  
Hattori was shocked at the complete 180 turn around from Lupin’s personality before hand. Conan rolled his eyes at the two and whistled softly for Sapphire to come over to him. Conan and her have grown close since they first met, even though he denies it, so she happily flies over to him and nuzzles him.

“Sorry Kuroba Watson isn’t usually like that towards others… Maybe one of your pigeons caused him to act that way” Hakuba says as he orders his hawk to go to his stand.

“What did you just call them?” Lupin growls darkly as Joker and Jing ruffle their feathers in anger

“Pigeons” Hakuba replies slowly

Hattori and Conan stare wide eyed at the two and looked over at each other. They silently agreed that it’s time to leave the Thief and Detective alone and left the room.

“Oh Conan-kun Heiji-kun… Where are Hakuba-kun and Lupin-kun?” Ran asks when she sees the two walk down the stairs.

“They are in the room yelling at each other over whose birds are better” Conan says calmly “And to think that Hakuba almost got out of being pranked for a week”

“... Conan-kun I think Lupin is a bad influence on you” Hattori says, looking slightly concerned for the mini-detective.  
Conan shrugs and turns to face Aoko “Hakuba-niichan said to give this to you” he lies as he held out the box “Said it was from someone named ‘Kuroba’”

“It’s from Kaito?” the girl says happily as Hattori sends Conan a glare. She reaches for the box and quickly opens it.  
Confetti flies everywhere, startling everyone who was in the room, and a tape recorder starts to play.

“Good Evening everyone” Kaito’s voice says cheerfully “Today Aoko is wearing!!!!!!!!!” there was a long pause in the middle of that statement as Sapphire flies over to Aoko and pulls up her skirt. Both Conan and Hattori quickly cover their eyes.

“PINK! Lovely choice dear Aoko! Truly Unique! Miss ya! Until Next time!” Kaito’s voice continues as the skirt falls back down and the dove flies back over to Conan.

“Kaito” Aoko says angrily, yet happy at the same time, “Baka! Bakaito! I miss you too!” towards the recorder as a card floats down on her lap.  
She quickly reads the card and soon her anger vanishes. A small genuine smile formed on her face as a couple tears fall. Lupin and Hakuba watched from the top of the stairs with small smiles on their faces as Hattori kneels down and whispers to Conan “You and KID planned this from the start didn’t you?” which received a small nod in return.

“Kaito you jerk” Aoko mumbles happily as she hands the note to Ran since she looked slightly concerned for her.  
The note said:

_‘Hey Aoko I know you’ve been lonely since my surprise disappearance but don’t worry about me and remember to have fun! I hope my present cheers you up and I hope you have a fun week with everyone! So sad I’m missing out :(. Tell Keibu to cheer up too! And I’m fine… Kāsan has been wonderful to me. I won’t ever forget about you so don’t worry about either. Oh and Don’t forget to living up the school now and then! Ya know what I’ll send some pranks in my next packaged for you to use so the school doesn’t get too boring!_   
_Love <3,_   
_Kaito Kuroba’_

    Ran had read the note out loud to everyone as Akako gently rubs Aoko’s back. Lupin and Hakuba both wandered down the stairs at this time. Joker and Jing had stayed in their room and Sapphire soon joined them.

“Sorry Aoko-kun I didn’t know that he was planning on pranking you that way... “ Hakuba says once Ran had finished reading the note “But then again this is Kuroba-kun we’re talking about”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from that stupid magician” Aoko says happily “Do you have the return address? I’d like to send him something”  
Lupin quickly jabbed Hakuba in the knee and motioned to him to let Lupin do the talking. The three of them had not planned for her to ask this question, they really should’ve thought.

“Ah sorry Aoko-kun” Lupin says with Hakuba’s voice. Hakuba was just moving his mouth to the words as best as he could. “Kuroba-kun did something to the letter that had the return address on it that caused a bunch of his birds to fly over to my home and rip it to shreds once I had finished reading his instructions”

“You have photographic memory Hakuba-kun!” Aoko says quickly “You probably have the address somewhere in there!... What did the note say that he gave you?”

“The note said to deliver the box to Aoko and not to tell you anything about where he is” Lupin continues “I’m sure he’s fine where he is… And i’m sorry that I am not allowed to tell you where he is.”  
Aoko sighs and gives up on arguing. She then ponders for a few seconds and says “Wonder how he knew that I was going to wear these today…” to herself.

“Is everyone settled into their rooms?” Hakuba asks and when he got a combined mummer of ‘yes’ from everyone said “Great! I think the dining room is ready for us to eat in so please follow me there”  
Lupin mumbled an insult towards Hakuba and as punishment he got hit upside the head by Conan.

“You’re lucky he followed through with that stupid prank you pulled KID” Conan whispered to his counterpart when everyone left to follow Hakuba “Don’t continue to push your dumb luck”

“Awe tantei-kun don’t you know that pushing luck is what I do best?” Lupin says as a reply

“Yeah well look where that got you” Conan grumbles back

“At least I lasted longer than you with the B.O.” Lupin retorts

“Whatever KID you are still shrunk and stuck with me until we get an antidote” Conan says with an eye roll before running to join the others, Lupin quickly chasing after him.

“Conan-kun Lupin-kun” Akako says to them when they had entered the dining room “I was wondering if either of you have ever disguised as the other.”

“Lupin disguises as me a lot of the time… I’ve never had a reason to disguise as him though” Conan says sending a glare towards Lupin, telling him that he was still not forgiven for whatever he did to Ran.

“Those were fun days” Lupin says smiling widely.

“What did you do while disguised as Conan-kun?” Aoko asks out of curiosity as she remembered that her best friend likes to pretend to be others a lot.

“Help him out by making him have a better relation with whatever girl he likes!” Lupin says happily.

“You mean ruining that and stealing said girl for yourself” Conan mumbles under his breath.

“Please sit down everyone” Hakuba says “I would like to talk about what I have planned for this week”

     Everyone slowly settled down at the table and focussed intently on the plans that Hakuba had made for them.

“Tomorrow we are going to go on a whale watch trip and then fishing after that. Tomorrow evening I have gotten us all tickets to see a magic show that Kuroba-kun has recommended for me to see.”  
Lupin sends a quick piercing glare towards Hakuba at the mention of fishing and Conan tries hard to hold in his laughter. Tomorrow was sure going to be a fun day.

“On Tuesday we shall go scuba diving and visiting the beach near here. On Wednesday I have been gifted all day passes to an amusement park around here since I had protected a jewel that had been passing through there from Kaitou KID. Thursday is a free day we have to do whatever we want to. Friday has great weather so I’ve planned a hike for us to go on. And finally on Saturday we will spend another day on the beach and swimming. How does that sound?”

“Everything great except the fishing and scuba diving part” Lupin mumbles to Conan while everyone else agrees with the plans.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R

      “Oh Conan-kun there is something I wanted to ask you about KID’s last heist” Aoko asks the detective, catching everyone’s attention “Dad said that you were there so I figured you were the last on to see KID….” She slowly takes the note that was left with the suit that had been placed outside of her home. “He left this with his outfit at my home. I was wondering if you knew anything about why he might’ve gone.”

  
     Conan and Lupin had been frozen because of the question but Conan was able to collect his composer faster than Lupin had and quickly came up with a lie.

“I had to leave that heist early in order to pick up Lupin from the airport so I don’t think I’ll be that helpful Aoko-neechan” The detective says as Hakuba, who Aoko had handed the note to, read it out loud so those who were curious could hear it.

     After the note had been read, and Lupin composer’s back the group of detectives threw out their own theories about why the note had been left. Those who knew the truth only gave half assed deductions while Kogoro actually seemed to want to know the reason why the thief had turned his uniform in.

“Spiderman!” one of the kids, Mitsuhiko said “He’s trying to be Spider-man who turned in his costume to Jameson when he thought he was losing his powers! Maybe KID was losing his good luck.”

“Nakamori-keibu does kind of look like that reporter guy” Genta says in agreement and Ayumi nods sternly in agreement to the idea as Lupin starts to laugh in a hysteric manner, drawing all attention to him.

“Oh man that idea’s great. Conan can you imagine it? KID as spider-man swinging from a web as the inspector writes furiously on a typewriter about the quote unquote menace going around and saving the day” Lupin says in between breaths of laughter and sure enough his ‘twin’ joined him. Sure enough more ridiculous ideas were thrown around the table as the dinner and desserts were finished, Haibara making sure the professor had had the healthiest dessert that had been handed out to them.

      When it was time for bed the detective boys wrote down all the ideas that had been thrown around at the table, including the most insane one, that the infamously famous thief had been shrunk.  
After lights out was placed on the group of teens and children, enforced by the only two adults in the home, and the Detectives made sure that no one could or was eavesdropping on them did they start a serious conversation in hushed voices.

"So…” Conan starts “Anything knew discovered on the BO?”

“None in Osaka but the rate of murders seems to have dropped in Japan by a lot.”

“The police think it’s because of me ‘cause now Conan doesn’t seem to bring death wherever he goes” Lupin says in a bored voice as he focuses on juggling the detective’s cell phones.

“Haibara and I have found something about the drug you two have…” Hakuba says as he tries to get their phones back from the thief “I think she wants to wait for further tests to come back before telling you so don’t pressure her for it okay you two?”  
The duo nods as they ponder what that could mean for them.

“Any luck with finding Pandora Hakuba?”

“No, Kaito none whatsoever. Though I did find a bit of lore about it that was pretty interesting…”

“The makes people immortal part?” Lupin asks as he stops his juggling and goes to sit by Conan.

“No though that part is interesting…. Considering everyone who’s come into contact with the gem had had those who they’d considered closest to them attempt to kill them in some way.”

“Huh…” Lupin says as he copies Conan’s thinking pose “That is strange where’d you find this?”

“On the internet… It’s just lore so I don’t think it’s that important” The London detective explains “We should probably go to sleep. Since we’ve shared everything we’ve discovered this past month… The whale watching trip is fairly early in the morning so we should sleep now… It’s already 1:00:30 after all”


	7. Chapter 6

     In the morning, or later in the morning for the Detectives and Thief, the group ate a quick breakfast and hurried to the port where the boat was waiting for the trip they were on. Lupin tried very hard to put on a brave face for his fear of the aquatic life they were there to see, even though ‘Whales were mammals and should not be considered equal to the low lifes known as fish’ (according to Haibara and Mitsuhiko). Sure his secret fear could now be used against him and most likely start a prank war between him and those kids but he was glad that they were no longer dragging him to the railings of the boat so he was pretty safe in the exact middle of the boat. That is until one of the monsters that had every insane person on this contraption in awe breached only one foot away from the boat. Lupin quickly hid behind the one who he considered the safest person (and closest) in order not to see the creature. The person just so happened to be Aoko and had both her and Ran looking at him with heart shaped eyes that pretty much said ‘Aww~ how cute!’. Most of the females, and a few of the male population, on the vessel awed at the thief when they were finally out of the trance that the whale trapped them in.

  
     Soon that adventure ended and the fishing trip (of hell) began. Conan (that little devil) caught many large fish and each time he caught one he’d immediately go to the tree the Lupin was trying to hide in and catch Lupin’s attention somehow and scaring the poor soul for life. Ran eventually got him to stop but in Lupin’s book that was too long, especially since the other Detective Boys were in on it. There was no where the thief could run since they were on a small island when they had been placed on. Apparently a smaller boat was going to pick them up in three or four hours but to Lupin it felt like days. He was bored. Lupin had long ran out of magic tricks he could practice in the tree and was now looking up stuff on the phone that Conan uses when Shinichi calls Ran. Shockingly, but also not so shocking, was the lack of interesting things on this phone. While Lupin could be rude and possibly ruin Conan’s disguise or just perhaps he should change the contact’s names. That would also be good. It would through the detective into a loop. He gave an evil chuckle at the idea before he downloads a few games on the phone to pass the time.

  
     The hours passed by slowly, so effortlessly slowly that Lupin had finally dozed off after hours of just staying in the tree and away from all the evil fish around him. That is until a scream nearby disturbed him from his slumber and caused him to fall right out of the wonderful tree he had seated himself in. Startled and alert he quickly looked around just in time to be pulled by none other than Conan into toward the noise that had terrified them all, or well him mainly the noise sparked interest in the wannabe detective.

      “Hurry up KID” The tiny detective hissed to him as he pulled Lupin along, completely forgetting what he just called the sleepy thief as they rush to see what all the commotion was about. What had happened neither of them could prepare themselves for, a nearly decayed body trapped by the hook of a woman’s poll laying there on the shore. Without a moment's thought all the adults there quickly covered the nearest child’s eyes though that didn’t stop Conan from sneaking out closer to the obviously dead body with the two other detectives around him. Lupin rolled his eyes at this as he watched the group go before focusing on distracting Ran and Aoko by hugging tightly onto their legs. It was fairly easy to act like a scared and scarred child as a distraction as the two quickly gave into their mothering instincts and hugged Lupin close while whispering calming things such as “the detectives are on it dont worry Lupin” and “Hush now Lupin it’s going to be ok” Though he couldn’t help the evil smile that fell onto his face as he pressed himself against both of their bosoms without a second thought, he could get used to this.

“Dead definitely” Hakuba mutters as he put on a pair of gloves just to check for a pulse that was never going to be there “The question is how… And whom killed him”

"This obviously wasn’t a suicide…” Conan muttered as he observed the dead woman from an aerial view with the help of Hattori “Despite the decayed portions of the corpse there are puncture wounds on his back… The question is Who this lady is…”

“Yah… Kogoro” Heiji yelled to the man “You’ve called the police right?”

“Yes” The elderly detective mutters with an eye roll “I’m not dumb enough to not call the police now you gits get away from the body and everyone go to that pulvilian over there. This is a murder. Even if the corpse has decayed that doesn’t mean any of you can get away without questioning.”

“Her name was Minatozaki Sana….” Hakuba mutters as he carefully pulls out an ID from the girls pockets

“Yah stop tapering with evidence” Kogoro says with a sigh

“With all due respect Kogoro-san… I am not tapering with evidence.” Hakuba said, in a 100% done tone that Lupin only ever heard when the detective was tried of his pranks “I am also with the police so there for. I am researching the criminal. Now go ask the potential suspects if they knew of her.”

    Kogoro was surprisingly docile at this and only left with an eye roll while the teen and child detectives continued their work with barely any interruptions. Well that is until Lupin stops his act and goes over to the trio of detectives to give his own input on the situation. Luckily for him both Aoko and Ran were busy keeping the other detective boys busy and distracted so they wouldn’t go home from this trip scarred for life, not that they weren’t already.

“So… what do you guys have on her?” Lupin asks with a bored voice, knowing just how helpful talking this out was for the detective, he would gladly lend an ear while they wait for the police to pull out here.

“Her age, which is 16 by the way… Found a few photos of her on social media with friends.. Last post was only a day ago of her with a guy so her decomposing was definitely sped up…. Or so we think… For all we know… the killer could have used that post as an alibi to get away with this.. Definitely need to bring her closest friends into questioning... “ Conan says, mainly to himself though.

“How are we going to do that when we’re on this island” Lupin questions, though he already knew the answer.

“Well… a few already are.. Just have to pull them aside” Hakuba says as he looks up from what he was currently doing “And as for the others… The police can easily find them.. Just contacted my father to go get a hold of a few of them for us and they should be bringing them here… Hopefully”

“Yes Hopefully” Heiji continues “A few can’t come as they are in Korea… Which was where this girl seemed to have been planning on going… According to this post this was her farewell trip before heading out and becoming of those idols…”

“Poor girl” Lupin mutters as he looks at the nearly unrecognizable face before him, he knew with these detectives on the case though the culprit would get caught. Hopefully.

“Huh..” Heiji mutters “She’s from Osaka… Perhaps it would be a good idea to call my father up… to bring her family into question at least…”

“Yes perhaps” A new voice sounded “What are you doing with children around the crime scene?”

“Oh sorry officer… Conan-kun and Lupin-kun are both inspiring detectives you see” Hakuba says in a quick and easy lie “We made sure neither of them touched anything though… And their guardians had given the ok… surprisingly…”

“That isn’t the point” The officer continues “Go join the suspects we’ll handle it from here”

“Sir I don’t think you quite understand… You see we are detectives… I’m Hattori Heiji and this is Hakuba Saguru… High school Detectives”

“I know who you are now get out of my crime scene” The officer says again, angrier than before.

     The dejected detectives side as they slowly went to join the suspects in the polvilian they were being housed in, though just because they left the body alone didn’t mean they were all done. Nope not in the slightest. Within the hour the search of suspects have been narrowed down to four suspicious people and everyone there that day had been questioned with little troubles, minus the four suspects who refused to answer any questions other than that they knew Sana and were just as shocked as everyone else that she had died at such a young age.

“So… we’ve gotten nowhere” Lupin says knowing that the detectives would be quick to prove him wrong.

“Quite the contrary Lupin” Hakuba says without a second of hesitation “We know exactly what happened to the girl, she was killed three days ago on a cruise as that was the time he went missing and none of the people we suspect even bothered to report it. For all we know every last one of them had a hand in her death, a death caused by jealous it seems… Even her sister.”

“Ah” Lupin mutters with a small nod “Welp… I’m going to leave you detectives to it. This is no place for a thief… Time to keep the other kids busy yeah?”

“That would be very helpful Kaito” Conan says, barely thinking of how he head the others true name as he ponders on what happened.

   The thief just smiles and walks over to the group of kids the Detective boys were trying to keep entertained and joined them, captivating them all.

“So… who did it kudo?” Heiji asks once Lupin had left

“I don’t know yet” Conan says as he continues to look at the evidence on their phones “We need to question them all again… “

“Yup”

“Alright… You take the two I questioned Hakuba and I’ll take yours” Heji mutters with a small sigh and goes to ask the two men to go and follow him, which thankfully they obliged to while Hakuba did the same to the women.

     This time around they actually got some answers from the quartet though it seems now everyone was pointing fingers at the boyfriend. He was a supposedly deeply upset with the long distance and the potential breakup from the company that she would be apart of but nothing about that made him seem like he minded. His story was actually the exact opposite of the two girls. He said he had come to terms with it, despite his obsessiveness with Sana it was the best for both of them and Sana’s career if the broke up. He actually said he suggested the break up and showed them a post that had actually explained what was to happen with him and Sana on a private post for only their closest friends and family. He then proceeded to try and hold back tears, which are truly never a factor in proving innocence.

“So what do you boys have?” The officer from earlier grumbles as he approaches the detectives in mind deduction, Hakuba quickly explained everything that they had found and watched as the officer moved to arrest the boyfriend before quickly being stopped by the hot-headed Heiji.

“Now hold it right there” the osaka born man said with a glare “We have already decided the boyfriend has nothing to do with this. He has an alibi and no true reason to kill if ya haven’t been listening to us”

“He could be lying”

“Yes and the killer could very well be you” Heiji mutters under his breath “Wait until we have evidence. Something is still fishy about this”  
With a sigh of relief the detectives watch the man go and do his own investigating into the case, though honestly if he was left in charged this would have been chalked up to an accident and Sana’s soul would have never been put to rest. The trio slowly walk over to where their group was resting, everyone there exhausted from how long it had been since the body was found. The suspects were made to stay in separate areas of the island for fear of them planning on setting their stories straight about Sana’s death.

“It wasn’t me” The boyfriend insists suddenly from the area he was sitting in “I loved her. Physically. I respected her and her wishes… They told me she went home early…”

“Who told you?”

“Jitsuke and Mei” The boyfriend mutters as he gestures to the two girls who were near each other despite being told not to.

      Conan was just about to go have a word with the girls but Lupin seemed to have already been on the case. His “twin” had turned around to him to give him a quick thumbs up before putting on a show for the ladies, obviously stopping them from talking to each other or coming up with a plan to escape. For once he was grateful that Lupin had shrunk and was now on their side, and that Lupin has always been on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R Enjoy!


End file.
